


wine glasses with a history

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do we have those?” he asks as Makoto takes a step back, clearly pouting over the fact that he had to ask for help.<br/>Makoto shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest. “House warming gift from Gou. And now she wants to <i>borrow</i> them. How ironic is that?”</p><p>--</p><p>When a simple task of taking down a box of unused wine glasses from a high shelf becomes something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wine glasses with a history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> happy birthday, [bee](http://iskabee.tumblr.com)!! ❤

There’s a certain feeling of pride Sousuke gets when Makoto _finally_ gives in and asks for his help in taking that probably very dusty box off the top of the shelf in their living room. Up until just a few minutes ago, Sousuke didn’t even know what was _in_ it, but now that he does, he wonders why they even have wine glasses to begin with.

“Why do we have those?” he asks as Makoto takes a step back, clearly pouting over the fact that he had to ask for help.

Makoto shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest. “House warming gift from Gou. And now she wants to _borrow_ them. How ironic is that?”

“For all I care, they can _have_ these. I don’t drink wine, you rarely ever drink to begin with, so when would we use these? When we drink water?”

“Isn’t that bad luck, though?”

Sousuke snort-laughs as he stands on his toes to actually reach the box. “You’re thinking of _toasting_ with water. Just drinking water from a wine glass is fine. You won’t die, jeez.”

When he finally reaches the box and slowly pulls it towards him with the tips of his fingers, he hears Makoto gasp behind him, and he grins to himself. The ridiculous amount of confidence he gets from something like this probably isn’t normal, but he doesn’t get many moments to shine around Makoto unless it’s cooking-related, so he’ll _definitely_ enjoy this for as long as he can.

 “I’m actually kind of glad I asked you to take that box down instead.”

“I bet,” Sousuke says, rolling his eyes. It’s just a two centimetre difference between them, but to him it makes all that much more difference, seeing as he’s able to pull the box down, albeit slowly and with effort, when Makoto wasn’t.

“I mean, I’ve got a _great_ view of your ass from here, so I really can’t complain. Thanks.”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Sousuke replies, and Makoto laughs.

While Sousuke doesn’t remember the _actual_ reason as to why the box was placed there to begin with, he can take a wild guess. Since neither of them really drink wine—with Makoto barely ever drinking at _all_ —it’s safe to assume they’d put it up there because they _won’t_ ever use those wine glasses. And what better place to put them than a place where they won’t actually take up space?

He feels two hands on his hips as he’s standing on his toes trying not to tip the box down over himself now that he’s _so_ close to having it in his hands rather than just at his fingertips, and while he tries hard to _not_ show Makoto that he flinched, he grins to himself. Finally, Sousuke sets the box down, knowing it won’t be too long before he wishes he’d done it sooner.

“What got into _you_?”

“Nothing says you’re an adult more than blatantly ignoring the ‘just look, don’t touch’ rule,” Makoto mumbles into his ear. He lets his hands slide from Sousuke’s hips to his ass instead, and Sousuke _definitely_ shivers at that. _That’s_ something that would’ve made him drop the box of wine glasses, for sure. “I couldn’t resist.”

Since he’s practically stuck where he stands, Sousuke doesn’t move. That, of course, doesn’t stop him from beginning to squirm when Makoto slowly kisses him on the neck, keeping him in place with his hands on Sousuke’s hips. He closes his eyes and hisses when Makoto presses up against him.

“Is that the cologne I got you for Christmas?” Makoto asks between the kisses he trails up and down Sousuke’s neck, behind his ear. “It suits you.”

He keeps his voice low still, making Sousuke go absolutely _mad_ , and Sousuke both hates and loves how well it works on him, like the snap of two fingers to bring someone out of hypnosis. Except in his case, it’s the other way around.

“Don’t tell me you get off on fragrances,” Sousuke replies with a snort, and he lets out an ‘ _ouch_ ’ when Makoto nibbles a little too hard on his earlobe.

“Keep talking and you’ll ruin the mood I’m trying to set here.”

Sousuke turns his head a little, feeling impatient. “Why not just fuck me already? You set the mood when you talked about ignoring the ‘just look, don’t touch’ rule. _Man_ , that turned me on.”

“Good.”

He turns around as Makoto lets go, but he’s quick to claim Makoto’s lips with his own while his hands work with Makoto’s jeans. It’s been several days since they last had sex, and maybe this is why Makoto approached him in the first place. Whether or not it was, Sousuke’s decided on making the best out of this opportunity, and Makoto seems pleased with it when Sousuke gets down on his knees in front of his boyfriend to take Makoto’s dick into his mouth.

Makoto’s fingers tangle in Sousuke’s hair, and he pulls a bit when Sousuke takes him in deeper, pressing his lips a little tighter around the cock in his mouth. Sousuke barely resists smiling when he hears Makoto’s breathless moans above. He slowly pulls out, almost all the way, and playfully licks at the slit, making Makoto moan louder.

Sousuke feels the textures of Makoto’s cock as he slowly takes it out; the veins, the little dip where his slit is, and the wetness that rests there before he licks it off and repeats. He swallows it deep until the point where pubic hairs tickle his nose, and Makoto’s guttural moans lets Sousuke know he’s doing good.

“ _Fuck_ , Sou,” Makoto whispers. “I’m gonna come if you keep going like this.”

As would be expected since they haven’t had sex in a few days. And while Sousuke normally wouldn’t mind letting Makoto come, now would be a bad time when he so desperately needs an orgasm himself. So he gets up again, groaning a bit as he’s reminded of the slight pain in his knees, but then Makoto takes his hand, leading him toward their bedroom.

Makoto doesn’t waste time, something Sousuke’s always liked about him, especially in terms of sex. It doesn’t take long for them to basically switch places, and then Sousuke’s on the receiving end as Makoto slowly but surely pushes in. Sousuke groans in sheer pleasure when he feels himself stretch out and open up, he doesn’t even mind that Makoto’s nails are digging into the skin of his thighs.

He puts his arms around Makoto’s waist, hugging him tight and bringing him closer to himself, effectively pushing Makoto deeper inside.

“Oh f-fuck,” he moans, and Makoto smiles despite the crease between his eyebrows. Reaching in between them, Makoto wraps his fingers around Sousuke’s cock, which has almost gone soft at this point. It doesn’t take long before there’s precum leaking down his slit, over Makoto’s fingers and between their stomachs, but Sousuke can’t bring himself to care, he never does.

He comes before Makoto by quite a bit, and then lets Makoto ride out his own orgasm despite his soreness. When Makoto finally pulls out, Sousuke groans out loud, and Makoto laughs.

“That bad?”

“I probably make it sound worse than it is,” Sousuke says, his voice slightly raspy. He stretches out an arm. “’S fine. Help me up.”

 

* * *

 

“So when did they need those?”

“Tomorrow,” Makoto replies. “Wasn’t that big of a hurry.”

Sousuke snorts. “You just really wanted me to get those down so you could fuck me after seeing me stretch to get a box down from a shelf. You have weird interests, Tachibana.”

Makoto slaps him on the arm and snorts. “You’ve fucked me for more trivial things than that, so don’t you even start.”

“Touché. Man, if I were Gou and Kisumi, I would _not_ wanna borrow those glasses now that they have a history.”

“They wouldn’t know the history behind it all, anyway. But I guess you’re right. At least… _try_ not to laugh when Kisumi comes to pick them up, will you?”

Sousuke bites down on his lower lip to keep himself from laughing, and he turns around in bed, facing away from Makoto. The thought of telling Kisumi is incredibly tempting, and it certainly wouldn’t be the first time he was an ass to his friend. Gou, on the other hand…

“Sousuke!”

This time, he _does_ burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> [dumblr](http://radiodread.tumblr.com)


End file.
